(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power connecting apparatus for a vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a power connecting apparatus for a vehicle for preventing interference caused by noise generated from various electrical devices disposed within a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a plurality of electrical devices are disposed within a vehicle. Power supplied to the plurality of electrical devices is supplied from a battery disposed within the vehicle and the plurality of electrical devices are connected through a common ground line to prevent noise generated from one of the plurality of electrical devices from electrically affecting the other electrical devices.
FIGS. 1A and 1B are exemplary views illustrating a power connecting apparatus of a vehicle according to prior art. FIG. 2 is an exemplary view illustrating interference generated by common power or common ground of electrical devices for a vehicle according to prior art. As shown in FIGS. 1A-1B, ground lines connected to a plurality of electrical devices provided in a vehicle are connected through one common ground line. In other words, the ground line 10 provided in each electrical device is electrically connected to one common ground line 20 to prevent electrical interference from various electrical devices.
However, since the vehicle may not be properly grounded, the ground of the vehicle may not be stable compared to general electric home appliances or equipment. Therefore, electrical devices disposed within the vehicle are fundamentally weak to noise, and noise generated from one of the electrical devices affects the other electrical devices. As shown in FIG. 2, since an electrical device ‘A’ and an electrical device ‘B’ are electrically connected to each other via a common power line or a common ground line, noise generated from one of the electrical devices interferes freely with the other electrical device. Accordingly, system performance of the vehicle may be degraded or functional errors may occur.
The above information disclosed in this section is merely for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.